burnnoticefandomcom-20200214-history
Nate Westen
Nate Westen was a recurring character in the television series Burn Notice ''who was killed in the episode ''Shock Wave. ''He is played by Seth Peterson.' History Nate was the younger brother of Michael and the youngest son of Madeline's. Early History Recent Activities In Season 1, Nate was recovering from his gambling problems. He owed money to loan sharks in Miami, so he asked Michael to help him on a job to locate an old family friend's daughter. When Nate tried to break into Michael's loft, Michael raced to stop Nate from tripping the booby trapped door, only to be shot by Czech Assassin Jan Haseck. After scaring away Jan long enough for Michael to recover from his wounds, Nate patched him up and Michael gave him half of the payment from the job. After locating the family friend's daughter, Nate assured Michael the loan sharks wouldn't harass their mom any further. Nate's attempts to get into the same business of "helping the desperate ones" backfired on him, causing him to ask Michael for help again. Later on, he made a questionable investment into a client's scheme into recycled titanium. In the season finale, Michael asked Nate to take the Charger to Fort Lauderdale with their mom away from Michael's eventual captors. In Season 2, Nate returned to Miami to ask Michael to help a co-worker at a limo company he recently was employed at. Towards the end of the first half of the season, Nate announced to Michael that he's opened a new limo company in Miami using Madeline's house as collateral to start it up. He then got arrested for fraudulent charges originated by Carla's organization due to Michael's meddling into their operations. When it was later revealed to the organization that Michael was also marked for death, the organization agreed to have Nate released with his record wiped clean. In Season 3, Nate was working on closing some important business deals with some big players for expanding his limo company. However, the deals were facilitated by Tyler Brennen as a trap in order to leverage Michael's skills for a job. He took a shot in the arm from Brennan, but was saved by a bluff created by Michael. Later, he got married to Ruth, a blackjack dealer in Las Vegas. By Season 4, Nate has made a living in Las Vegas. He is currently expecting a child with his wife, Ruth which was revealed in the episode, "Brotherly Love". In the same episode, he also took a job involving the Taylor brothers who ran a garage and had gotten involved with a drug kingpin, Hector Rivera and with Michael's help, was able to prove that Rivera's second-in-command, Caleb was responsible for the theft of one of his cars and had framed the Taylors for the crime while also selling Rivera's drugs. In Season 6, Episode 6 "Shock Wave", Nate ignored what Michael asked him to do and captured Anson in the Airport casino. He was killed by an unknown sniper who shot Anson as the FBI arrived. The bullet, a .950 caliber, passed through a metal sign after killing Anson and Nate. His final line after being shot was to his brother Michael when he told him "I'm scared." NOTES *When scaring Jan, he uses a Smith And Wesson 586 snubnose. He also used a Stainless steel Smith And Wesson 4006.40SW in the episode 'Loose Ends' Episode Appearences *Old Friends *Family Bussiness *Loose Ends Parts 1&2 *Comrades *Good Solider *End Run *Enemies Closer *Brotherly Love *Mind Games *Mixed Messages *Last Rites *Split Decision *Shock Wave *Reunion * Category:People Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Westen family Category:Deceased people